


The Impossible Just Became Possible

by wintersrose



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BECAUSE AMERICA LEGALIZED SAME SEX MARRIAGE I JUST HAD TO WRITE THIS FIC, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersrose/pseuds/wintersrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes fights happen between couples. Hopefully a bit of good news will help mend the torn hearts of Sansa Stark and Margaery Tyrell. Let's hear it for America in legalizing same-sex marriage!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Just Became Possible

**Author's Note:**

> Yup so if you didn't hear the news yet, AMERICA LEGALIZED SAME-SEX MARRIAGE IN ALL 50 STATES I'M SO FUCKING HAPPY!!!! And so obviously this called for a super cute fluff fic of Sansaery reacting to the news if they lived in America at this time. Enjoy the fluff, WE DID IT WE CAN ALL LOVE WHO WE WANT AND NOT FEEL INVISIBLE WOOHOO!!
> 
> \- Justine

Margaery woke up feeling more stressed than ever. The previous night was rough. She and Sansa had been arguing, and it was one of their worst fights ever. Sansa left Margaery with a door slamming in her face, not saying another word. It was weird not waking up to the beautiful redhead’s sea-blue eyes. It was strange not being able to say “I love you” first thing in the morning. But this morning Margaery was alone, and she felt empty. She half expected to see Lady waiting by the door with the leash in her mouth, ready for her morning walk, but of course Lady wouldn’t be there. Margaery was all alone.

She checked her phone to see if Sansa had texted her after leaving, maybe apologizing to her for fighting. But there were no notifications of any kind. Margaery flopped back on her bed, a heavy sigh escaping from her mouth. How was she supposed to be happy when the love of her life wasn’t with her?

“Come on Marg, stop over thinking things. It was just a fight. You and Sansa will talk things through like you always do, and things will be back to normal.” Margaery said to herself as she stared at the baby blue ceiling of her room. Her heart just felt so empty, and it hurt. After a few minutes of laying around and doing nothing, Margaery decided to get up and go to her studio. Maybe having some art supplies around her would make her feel better and she could whip something up and that would take her mind off of things. Margaery got dressed and packed her bag, silencing her phone as she dropped it in with everything else. She didn’t want any distractions while she was working.

The studio was empty, except for the canvases that lined the walls and her art supplies scattered everywhere, just like her brain. Most of her pieces would always come to her at the weirdest times, like one of them she was in the shower when she had the most brilliant idea. Another time she was riding her bike into town and she was inspired by the street she was riding past. The majority of the time Sansa was her muse, and a lot of her paintings included the redhead doing various things. _“Why not capture your beauty, darling? It’ll last forever.”_ Margaery told her once, making Sansa blush ten shades darker than her hair. Margaery smiled at the memory and began painting.

~

Sansa was working diligently at the bakery, finishing up orders as fast and efficiently as she could while taking more orders and working the front register. It was already going to be a long day, and the fight she had with her girlfriend the other night was no help either. Sansa didn’t even know why she was upset with Margaery, it was something she probably did that pissed her off and made her leave with Lady without another word.

Sansa didn’t even realize that she was kneading the bread too much until one of her fellow bakers came up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

“Ms. Stark you might want to be more gentle with that bread, it didn’t do anything to you.” The other girl told Sansa who let go of the dough.

“I’m sorry. I just had a really rough night and I can’t seem to focus on anything” Sansa said defeated as she looked down at the dough, which looked more stretched out than herself at the moment.

“Why don’t you take a rest? I’ll finish this up for you.” The girl said with a smile. Sansa felt a little more relaxed. 

“Thanks, that really means a lot.” Sansa went over to the break room and sat down on one of the chairs, still in her apron that was covered in flour. She turned on the tv, hoping to hear some good news. And sure enough, the screen was practically bursting with rainbows.

“The United States Supreme Court rules that same-sex marriage is legal in all 50 states. All same-sex couples have more rights now than ever befo-” and that was all Sansa needed to hear. She shut of the tv and ran to grab her bag and her phone. She needed to be with Margaery. Sansa didn’t care what they were fighting about the other night, hearing this news had turned on a light within Sansa. She just knew this was the way things weren’t supposed to be, and she needed to make it up to her girlfriend.

“Sorry love tell the manager I’m taking the rest of the day off it’s important I’ll see you later!” Sansa yelled to her coworkers as she ran out the door of the bakery and hopped on her bike. If she was right, Margaery would be in her studio right now painting, but that painting would have to wait.

~

Margaery had heard the news, her cousin had called her right when she was in the middle of her painting. Of course she thought it was Sansa who was calling her, but it was Elinor. Margaery was filled with so much joy that she immediately began a new painting.

The brunette was just about to finish things up with the new painting when Sansa burst through her studio door, panting like Lady does after a long walk in the sun.

“Did you...hear...about...the Supreme Court?” Sansa asked, completely out of breath. Margaery dropped everything and ran up to her girlfriend, hugging her close.

“I did. I did, and I couldn’t be happier right now.” Margaery said into Sansa’s shoulder. They hugged a little while longer, with Sansa burying her head into Margaery. Her heart was filled with so much happiness and she knew. She knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life with Margaery. Sansa couldn’t contain her tears any longer and she started to cry.

“Shhh love, it’s okay. Everything is okay. We don’t have to feel like we’re hiding anymore.” Margaery comforted Sansa as she looked into her eyes and dried the tears with her thumb. “Look, after I heard the news I just couldn’t help but start a new painting.” Margaery told Sansa as she took the taller girl’s hand and lead her to the canvas. Sansa’s jaw dropped as she gazed at the painting.

“It’s beautiful, Marg. What are you going to call it?” Sansa asked as she squeezed her girlfriend’s hand. Margaery just looked up at Sansa and smiled.

“Well I’m not quite done yet but when I am, I’m calling it _The Impossible Just Became Possible_ ”. Margaery informed Sansa. All Sansa could do was smile.

“I love it so much, it’s perfect so far, and so are you.” Sansa said as she gave Margaery a deep kiss.  When they pulled away, Sansa just stared at Margaery. “The impossible did just become possible, and I’m glad I got to be here with you for it. I love you.” She said. Margaery brought Sansa into another embrace, letting her know that she felt the same way and that she forgave her for fighting the other night. They would work it out later but now being with each other was the most important.


End file.
